sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Levi'nar
'History' Levi'nar was one of Shiena's Royal Guards 4 years ago. He protected the Akiyama family well with his own strength because he was highly skilled in using all types of Heavy Weapons such as Longswords, Axes, Hammers, Maces and much more. He also helped baby sit Kara and Ember when they were younger when Shiena had to leave the castle for business. He did this many times to a point where he became almost like a big brother to the girls. That all ended when Levi'nar decided for himself Shiena is too weak to be considered a leader that he could follow. That is when he was founded by Wraith and his A.I Shroud for the A.I had predicted Levi'nar would leave the Fallen Angels and join Wraith and follow his better ideals. Levi'nar agreed with what he was told and became the first member of The Theron Three, being given his own A.I Goliath. Levi'nar began taking requests that Wraith got from a small amount of people that needed people to be hunted and killed. Between just Levi and Wraith the rise of The Theron Three slowly took place. Later Wraith recruited Ivory and Reaper into his small organization and fully completed the name "The Theron Three." Levi'nar, Ivory and Reaper were soon told by Wraith and Shroud about their true intentions, their real targets. Wraith wanted world domination and recreate the current world in his own vision. This was to be achieved by capturing/collecting several items; The Tailed and Chi Beasts, Twilight and Crimson Blades, Ciri Masaomi and lastly the Astral Power of Bahamut and Asteria. This plan is what drove The Theron Three to continue doing what they have been doing, hunting more targets and getting paid to do so while also slowly preparing to capture the items and people they needed. 'Relationships' 'Shiena Akiyama' As her former Royal Guard, Levi'nar was a top notch guard for the family and was in very good standing with Shiena. He lead the rest of the other groups of guards very well even when it came to the times of battle. 'Kara and Ember Akiyama' Levi'nar used to babysit Kara and Ember when they were younger while Shiena was away from the castle for business. He did a lot with them such as tell them bed time stories, let them stay up a bit late to watch movies, played all sorts of games and even snuck a few late night sweets just before bed. Levi'nar became like a Big Brother to them. 'Wraith' As his boss, Levi'nar respects Wraith and his plan for world domination because Levi also thinks the world needs to be changed and should be ruled by only one person not by several leaders. 'Goliath' When Levi'nar was first given Goliath they got along quickly as Levi'nar enjoyed the fact that the A.I could provide him with inhumanly strength as well as his own set of Heavy Weapons to choose from. Though because Goliath is unstable, there are times where he and the other 3 A.Is would get out of hand but Levi'nar and the rest of The Theron Three manage to regain control of them. 'Abilities' 'Heavy Weapons Expert' Levi'nar is highly skilled in wielding Heavy Weapons and even more so because of the extra strength he is given by Goliath on top of his set of Heavy Weapons especially made for him. 'Inhuman Strength' Goliath provides Levi'nar with strength that even surpasses that of former Freelancer Agent Tex and Bar owner Shizuo. Levi'nar can lift almost 50 times his own size as well punch a person or object far enough that it could circle the Earth and back. Category:The Theron Three Category:Male Characters Category:Fallen Angels